Bomb Rush Fun
by JRedd7272
Summary: Sonic gets a call from Callie, offering to hang out at her apartment. Their hangout is simple, where Callie attempts to be his girlfriend. But what's next?
1. Love

**So, I got a collection of one-shots that Sonic suggested to me. There's gonna be three of them, and this is the first one. :)**

**There's not much to say for this except for romantic moments. After all, this is what happened with Sonic during Depressink, and that's gonna keep this reputation.**

**Also, this story is not particularly canon to my story timeline, so it's just a stand-alone story. But what all that being said, enjoy. :D**

**WARNING: NSFW content. Don't read this story if you don't like lemons.**

* * *

Sonic, one of the newest Inklings in Inkopolis Square, had just had a lot going on from his first day being in his new home. His first friend who spent a lot of time here was Redd, who was depressed by a certain memory that was affecting him.

Sonic did his best to help out. But during that time, it didn't seem to work too well. But it was after his date with Pearl and Marina when he found that his parents were kidnapped by an ancient human artifact that goes by the name of Commander Tartar.

It was when Sonic teamed up with Redd that the new Inkling thought that... the fourth agent was really strong. Tartar took control of Marie, and both Redd and Sonic saved her, along with Sonic's parents.

And to add onto that wild day, Pearl and Marina kissed him on the cheek. He never thought that the Off the Hook idols would be that severely in love with him.

And everything else goes on as normal. But what is next that could make these days any better?

* * *

*Room 703*

Sonic was in his bedroom, his designer headphones covering his ears. Currently, he was dancing to a non-lyrical song that was quite catchy. The song was "Rude Buster", and it was playing loudly, but not _too _loudly to distract everyone else that is inside the house.

He kept on dancing, he body movements going in sync with the music. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. Sonic ended up hearing it, stopping his sweet dance moves to the catchy song.

He walks over to his radio player and stops the song. It does stop. Sonic walks to where his phone was at; it was sitting on the bed.

Sonic picked up his phone to see who was calling him right now. It was Callie. With no hesitance, he picks up.

_"Hello, Sonic!"_ Callie greeted in a cheery tone.

"Hi, Callie." Sonic said.

_"How are you? What are you doing right now?" _Callie asked.

"Oh, just listening to music. Some dancing." Sonic replied.

"Ah, that's cool. Glad to see lots of music-loving Inklings out there." Callie giggled.

"So, uh... what's up?" Sonic questioned.

_"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you would like to come over to my apartment to hang out!"_ Callie requested. Sonic stood there, frozen. He just heard those certain words right now, and he was completely surprised that it just happened.

Sonic stayed silent for about 5 seconds before Callie broke the silence.

_"Are you still there?" _She asked. Sonic finally got out of his trance by shaking his head frantically, and then he clears his throat.

"U-Um... y-yeah, sure. I-I'll be t-there." He stuttered, and then gulps because of how nervous he was.

_"Oh, great! Come to my apartment around 6:30 PM!" _Callie reminded, _"And also... the reason for this time is because Marie is gonna be going on another date with Redd. So it's just gonna be the two of us."_

Sonic started blushing upon hearing that sentence. He was gonna be alone with Callie at her own apartment. And Sonic felt very, _very _nervous. He attempted to regain his composure, and then responds with:

"Okay. I will."

_"Great! See you there, Sonic!" _Callie cheered happily, and then hangs up immediately.

Once the call was over, Sonic put his phone down and started to mentally freak out. After all, this was his first time that he was gonna be hanging out with Callie. And the Octo Canyon part didn't count since he knew what happened back then...

Sonic lets out tiny panic noises as he looks around nervously. But he couldn't show that nervousness in front of one of the famous Squid Sisters. So he took a small amount of time to take small deep breaths, and soon, he felt relaxed.

"Okay, Sonic. Keep your cool. Just relax a little." Sonic told himself. He grabs his phone again to check what time it was right now.

It is 3:20 PM.

"Alright, Sonic. Just chill. You can do this." Sonic whispered as he looks down. He didn't want to mess this up, and he is not gonna start now.

Luckily, he had a lot of time to get ready.

* * *

*****later on...*

It is now 6:25 PM. Sonic stood in front of the entrance door, wearing his blue hoodie and his crazy arrows. His headphones were dangling around his neck, since he likes how they feel around there.

"Hey, Mom! Dad! I'm going to hang out with Callie!" Sonic called out.

"Okay, hun. Be back by 8:00." Sonic's mom said.

"Okay, Mom." Sonic responded, and then leaves his apartment. Once he closed the door, the chilly, night air was breezing like usual.

Fortunately, Sonic knew where the Squid Sisters' apartment was since he got to knew them very well, thanks to Redd. Even though the Squid Sisters are the most popular idols out there, aside from Off the Hook, they get a lot of privacy so they don't get overwhelmed by fans.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Sonic now stood outside his destination. Perfect timing. It is now 6:30.

Sonic rang the doorbell, the "ding dong" heard from the other side, more loudly. Sonic waited patiently to get a response.

* * *

*inside the apartment*

Callie was standing around, hoping to see Sonic there. She heard the doorbell ring, so she knew that he arrived. Callie was wearing her Squid Sister outfit that fans recognize her as, when she performs with Marie.

"Oh, great. He's here." Callie mumbled as she smiled. She ran to the door, and immediately opened it without any regrets.

Both of them smiled as they come in eye contact with each other.

"Hi, Sonic! Great timing, come on in!" Callie giggled as she stepped aside, offering for Sonic to walk in.

"Thanks, Callie." Sonic replied, and walks inside the warm room.

As Sonic walks along, looking around the place, Callie secretly smirked as she closes the door. Since Marie and Redd won't be back for a while, she locked the door.

Callie walks near Sonic. Luckily, the male Inkling wasn't startled by her sudden appearance.

"Hey Sonic, would you like some leftover pizza and soda?" Callie asked.

"Oh, sure. I love pizza." Sonic answered.

"Great! I'll go warm it up for you!" Callie said gleefully as she walks to the kitchen to warm up the pizza. Sonic knew that it was gonna be a while until the pizza is fully cooked, so he decided to sit on the couch and wait.

Sonic didn't have a lot to do since he was just waiting around. As he observes his surroundings, he notices a picture that was sitting by a small desk near the couch.

Sonic grabbed the picture to see what it was. The photo taken showed Callie and Marie when they were kids, along with their grandfather, Cap'n Cuttlefish. They were all smiling in an open, grassy area.

As a new Agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, it was Sonic's responsibility to help out his fellow friends in need. This even included the Squid Sisters, even though he barely got to know them personally.

Sonic puts the picture back on the desk so he doesn't get caught snooping for any personal stuff. But Sonic felt nice to see a childhood photo from the Squid Sisters that was sitting by there for once.

It made Sonic remind himself of his childhood, since his parents always treated him with love.

After a few minutes of daydreaming, Callie walks over to him, holding a giant tray that held a large, cheesy pizza. Beside it was a bottle of cola.

"Here ya go, Sonic! I made it warm just for you. Enjoy it!" Callie offered as she set the tray down near the dining room table.

"Oh, thanks, Callie." Sonic replied. They each got their slices set up. Particularly, it was Marie who is a bigger fan of pizza. Callie prefers burgers. But for this occasion, the magenta pop star wanted to do something different to hang out with a new friend.

Sonic had two slices on his plate while Callie had 3. And they each had a cup of soda with them as well. Luckily, the two weren't _too _messy eaters.

"Oh, hey Sonic!" Callie exclaimed as she gulps another bite of her pizza, "Would you like to watch TV together as we eat?"

"Sure." Sonic answered. They sit down on the couch, each with one slice left, and a quarter of their soda. Callie grabbed the remote and turned to channel 22, on Cartoon Network, where Steven Universe was playing.

The episode playing now was "Change Your Mind". The two watch the episode as they finish the last of their pizza.

As Callie finishes her last slice early, she leans her head on Sonic's right shoulder as she rests her eyes. Sonic blushed upon the contact of what was happening, but he decided to let it slide.

*many minutes later*

The credits play as the episode ends.

"Hee hee, that was awesome!" Callie cheered. She had awoken from her small nap to see the ending of the episode.

"It sure was." Sonic agreed.

"You know, it was definitely heartwarming at the end, when all the corrupted gems were turned back to normal." Callie said with a happy look.

**(Also, by the way, I know nothing about Steven Universe. I never watched any episodes, so I know nothing about any major things. My friend only gave me those parts, so that's what I put in. Thanks, and see you at the Author's note at the end of this story.)**

"I agree. It sure was." Sonic repeated, since he didn't have much to respond with. Sonic looks at a window to see that it has gotten way darker than when he arrived. While he was looking away, Callie was showing a smirk again.

"Hey, Sonic. Are you single?" Callie asked. Sonic immediately turned around and blushed like crazy. That was a question that just came out of nowhere, and Sonic didn't know how to answer to such a thing.

But Sonic didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

"Well? Are you?" Callie got her face closer to his as she slightly glares at him. Sonic was stuttering, trying to quickly think of a response to the question.

"Uh... y-yes. I-I am s-single." He uttered.

"Hmmm... okay. Well, here's another question: what do you think about me?" Callie questioned as she put her hand on her chin while backing away from him.

"Umm, w-well, you are very beautiful." Sonic complimented.

"Sonic. Close your eyes for me." Callie requested.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Just do it." Callie groaned. Sonic just closed his eyes, not responding back. He wasn't sure what was gonna happen. And then...

Callie kissed him on the lips. Sonic's eyes widened automatically upon the contact, as this was an unexpected surprise. Sonic didn't return the kiss, nor did he try to pull away. Instead he just stays in that one position, not sure what to do.

30 seconds later, Callie pulls away. Sonic was shocked since that was his first kiss on the lips. Pearl and Marina's didn't count since that was on the cheek.

"That was good, Sonic." Callie said. Sonic stays silent. He was already deep in shock from one kiss.

"Okay, now I have one last question. Will you be my boyfriend?" The magenta Inkling asked as she holds his hand.

"Uhhh... I-I don't know." Sonic said meekly. Callie pushes him deep into the couch, her hands on his chest while Sonic was laying on his back.

"Oh. Well, I could change your mind." Callie said in a flirtatious tone. She grabbed Sonic's hand as they walk together.

* * *

Callie takes Sonic to her bedroom, magenta walls and lots of posters. There was a large bad with magenta pillows and a black blanket.

"Here's my bedroom, Sonic." Callie said.

"It looks... really nice." Sonic complimented.

"Sit down on the bed. I got something to show you." Callie offered. Sonic walks to the bed and sits down on it. Callie closes the door and locks it, the lights staying off. Once the door was locked, Callie walked to where Sonic was at.

"So... what do you want to show me?" Sonic asked.

"Strip." Callie demanded. Sonic was taken aback by that one word.

"W-What?" He exclaimed.

"At least take off your shirt." Callie said. Sonic gulps, and then he takes off his shirt, his upper portion being exposed.

"Good. And now..." Callie giggled, and then she takes off her shoes. Immediately after, she slowly takes off her outfit. Now she is just wearing a magenta set of a bra and panties.

Sonic's blush was very bright since he saw Callie do that right in front of him. He got even more nervous when Callie pushed him on the bed, once again lying down on his back. Callie put her hand hand on his chest, and rubs it. Sonic was constantly gasping. Her touch felt so good.

"Does it feel good, Sonic?" Callie asked.

"U-Uh, well, uh..." Sonic stammered.

"Well, we haven't gotten to the best parts, silly!" Callie chuckled. She reaches down to Sonic's pants and tugs on them, offering to take them off. Sonic felt worried since he never did this kind of thing yet.

"Sonic, it's okay. Don't fight it." Callie cooed.

"Callie... I-I never did this yet." Sonic confessed.

"It's my first time, too. Let's be gentle for this one, alright?" Callie responded, and then fully takes off Sonic's pants, with his body being fully exposed now. Callie grabbed his headphones and put them on the floor.

Before Sonic could talk, Callie unhooks her bra, and lets her perky breasts show in front of him. She also takes off her panties to now show her own body. Sonic was very surprised. He never thought that this was gonna happen to early in his life.

"Let me go first since you're too nervous." Callie teased. She fiddles with the weird part that was between Sonic's legs. It wasn't large yet, but it was soon gonna be since Callie kept on touching it.

"Why is it not big yet, Sonic? Am I not trying hard enough?" She asked.

"W-Well, uh... I think-"

Sonic was interrupted when Callie flips him over, with herself now being pinned by him. Callie grabs Sonic by his face and pulls him in for a kiss on the lips. It was a more erotic kiss this time, since they kept on moaning, and it lasted for much, _much _longer.

Feeling the energy inside him now, Sonic gropes Callie's breasts as he kept on kissing. This made Callie moan louder as she shakes around. She pulls away and gasps.

"Sonic, harder. Do it harder!" She begged. Sonic moves his kiss in the middle of her chest, and then slowly moves down to her belly.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Callie said, and then pins Sonic down again.

"Callie? Why are we doing this?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just do it, Sonic. We might never even do this again." Callie said with a smirk. She looks at the big bulge that was recently small. Callie's smirk went wider.

"And now..." Callie giggled, and then she wraps her mouth around the head of the bulge, and sucks on it. She kept on sucking it, much to Sonic's surprise. Sonic didn't want this to stop. In fact, he wanted this to keep on going.

Callie grabs Sonic by his sides as she sucks harder, and he felt Callie's teeth nearly biting into it because of how this felt.

"C-Callie... d-don't stop..." Sonic moaned. After 10 more seconds of that energy, Callie pulls away and decides that she wanted to be pinned by him again.

"F**k me now, Sonic. Like what I did to you." Callie begged as Sonic looks at her with confusion. He understood what Callie was saying from that last sentence. Sonic grips Callie's right breast while he sucks on her left.

But maybe holding onto one breast wasn't enough, so he began to rub the closed folds that was in between Callie's legs. Callie was gasping and moaning with pleasure. It was one of the best feelings she could ever describe.

"Harder! Do it h-harder! F**k me hard!" Callie kept on begging. Sonic kept on sucking, not wanting to stop just yet. Even though he wasn't ready for this... it felt amazing. Simply amazing.

Sonic pulls away, stopping his actions that he was currently doing.

"Okay, Sonic. Last step. I think you know what to do." Callie said as she puts her hands near the ends of the folds, attempting to open it up.

"A-Am I really gonna-?!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah, Sonic. P-Put it in." Callie pleaded. Sonic moved his hands underneath where his bulge was at, and grabs that specific, huge bulge from underneath.

Sonic inserts the bulge inside the open area, thrusting into her. Callie let out a mixture of laughing and yelling. This was the feeling that she was waiting for.

The thrusting kept on going. Sonic felt something was gonna come out inside of him.

"Callie?! I'm starting to feel something that's gonna come out!" Sonic shouted.

"OH MY COD! SONIC, TAKE IT OUT, TAKE IT OUT! I'M NOT READY TO GET PREGNANT!" Callie screamed at him. Sonic immediately took it out before anything else could happen.

Callie pulls Sonic in for another kiss on the lips, and they let their tongues dance around. They each let their hands explore each other's body parts, feeling their own skin for each part that they were exploring.

After a 45 second kiss, they finally stop their scene. They were now laying on the bed, sweating, all tired from what they were doing.

"Ahhhhhhh... that was awesome." Callie sighed happily.

"That feeling was... unusual." Sonic said quietly.

"Did you have fun?" Callie asked as she looked at him.

"You know... I actually did have fun." Sonic replied.

"You should come over again sometime. Maybe when Marie is out again." Callie suggested.

"Of course." Sonic said with a smile.

"Anyway, we should get our clothes on. Redd and Marie would be coming by any minute now, and they would get suspicious upon seeing this." Callie said embarrassingly.

"Yeah. We should." Sonic added.

* * *

*10 minutes later, scene change to Sonic's apartment*

"I'm home!" Sonic called out as he enters his home. And he was wearing all his clothes again.

"Welcome back, honey." His mother greeted him from across another room. Sonic walked up to his room since he had such a long day at the Squid Sisters' apartment.

Sonic changes out of his shirt, and changes it to a regular, white t-shirt. He climbs into bed and puts the covers over him.

"That was a very good time I've had," Sonic said as he looks at the ceiling, "It was my first time doing this. Today was such an interesting day."

Sonic knew he had another day tomorrow, so he turns over and falls asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's done. The part one is finished, so there's two more that are being planned right now. ;)**

**Like I said, it's highly possible that this will not be canon to my story timeline. It's just a story in general that I hope all of you can enjoy.**

**With all that said, Stay Fresh, and c y'all next time! :D**


	2. Returning the favor

**Wazzup! I am back, with another SURPRISE one shot! And yes, I did mention before that I would stop making lemons for a while. Well, guess times change, eh? Well, they're not really my main topic, and I don't want them to be. They're just requests.**

**So, along with this one... someday, there is gonna be a second chapter for the other lemon requests as well. Not Galeem's fun tho. That one is done. But... let's see what'll be in store for this story.**

**Remember, fellas. Don't look into this story if you don't like this content. If so, please turn back. But please do not hate me for constantly making these requests. XD**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

What else is different here at Inkopolis Square? We have Inklings and Octolings just chilling there, doing anything that comes to mind. Luckily, the weather was fine, and there wasn't any constant danger going on right now.

We turn back to Sonic, who is adapting to his new start in Inkopolis Square _very _quickly. He was asleep, as they day has just started. Well, of course, people are always at the Square, no matter what time of day it is, and who was even there.

The sun shines down the window of Sonic's room. It was his face, so that make him get up immediately. But didn't want to, so he groans and covers his face with his arms to try and block the sunlight.

But the sun still forced him to open his eyes and get up, so he did. He didn't bother to change into his regular clothes yet, so he just went to the bathroom so he can brush his teeth, and get ready for today.

Once he was done, he walked over to the dining room so he can greet his parents.

"Good morning!" Sonic called out. But as it turns out, there was no response from them. His parents weren't here at the moment.

Sonic looked around trying to find where they are, but it doesn't seem like they're here. Then he noticed a note on the refrigerator.

"Huh? What's this?" Sonic asked. He walked over to the fridge, and read the note. He squinted his eyes so he can get a better viewing at the words.

_Sonic, we will be gone for the whole day to do some errands, and more important stuff._

_Please take care of the house while we're gone, alright? We'll be back tomorrow._

_-XOXO, Mom and Dad_

When Sonic finished reading the note, he grinned widely.

"Nice! I'm gonna have some fun, having the house all to myself!" He cheered. So Sonic ran back to his room, and finally puts on his normal gear set.

Then he walks back to the refrigerator, and reaches up to grab a box of Inkling Crunch (a type of cereal, classic parody stuf, m8). Then he opens the fridge to grab a carton of milk.

He puts the two things on the table, then he opens a cabinet in the kitchen, and grabs a bowl, and a spoon. He sets the bowl on the table when he comes back, puts some of the cereal in the bowl, then pours milk afterwards.

Back to the fridge, Sonic opens it to grab a cup, then some orange juice. He pours some OJ (no pulp. U CAN'T PROVE ME WRONG WITH DE SPLATFEST BOI) into the cup, then walks back and sets the cup near the bowl of cereal.

Sonic then grabs a chair and sits down on it, then pushes himself in. And finally, he just enjoys his breakfast.

He sets his breakfast on a small desk in the living room. Sonic sits down on the couch once they were there, and then grabs the remote, and turns on the TV. He switches channels, and eventually notices Pokemon XYZ was playing.

Sonic is a big fan of Pokemon, albeit the games, or even the anime itself. After all, the Squid Sisters once hosted a Pokemon Splatfest back then, with the very first Pokemon games invented by humans.

And what makes Sonic more excited about this is that Redd is a Pokemon fan as well, but only because he enjoyed the anime as a child. But he did stop with talking about his childhood with the... issue he can never forget.

But Sonic did manage to get a couple memories from his new friend. And for once, those were GOOD memories. The ones that can be remembered, and even enjoyed for a little while longer.

Sonic watches the show in delight as he eats his breakfast.

* * *

***later, in the afternoon...***

Nothing ruined Sonic's day from being home alone. While helping out his parents with cleaning and other stuff, he enjoyed just doing his own things on his own, without anyone really watching him.

Right now, Sonic was in his room, playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate. The Adventure Mode, to be specific.

***Spoilers for World of Light (again)! But you probably know it all at this point.***

And currently, he was facing against both Galeem and Dharkon, to try and obtain the true ending.

Sonic's chosen characters were Kirby, Link and Mario. And Sonic passed the first two phases with ease. It is the final battle that he is currently stuck on right now.

Kirby was at a high percentage rate, almost at the risk of being knocked off the stage, which would force Sonic to start the battle all over again. But on the bright side, Galeem and Dharkon were at very low HP.

"Come on, come on. I gotta win this." Sonic mumbled to himself. He pressed the buttons on his Pro Controller faster, trying his hardest to attack the best he can. Eventually Dharkon gets his HP all the way down, with Galeem following shortly after from Kirby's attacks.

Once Sonic saw the final knockout of the two gods, he was so happy.

"Yes! I did it!" He cheered. He set his controller aside as he flops down on the bed, exhausted. The cutscene plays with the Master Hand and Crazy Hand clones disintegrating, and Galeem and Dharkon just falling into the ocean.

The world is restored, and all the spirits go back to their original world as Lifelight plays.

"Phew. That was very tough. But I did it, and I'm very glad." Sonic said happily, shortly gaining his energy back.

When the credits ended, Sonic got two spirits: one is Galeem, and the other is Dharkon. They were 4-star spirits, and each had a special ability: Galeem's being "bane of darkness", and Dharkon's being "bane of light".

***Spoilers end here, boi***

As Sonic goes back to the main menu after getting his highly awaited rewards, he heard his doorbell ring. He sat up from his bed and looked at his door, which was closed.

_"Hmm, I wonder who that could be. Maybe it's Redd, if he wants to hang out for a bit._ Sonic thought. He gets up from his bed and exits his room so he can see who is at the door right now.

When he opens the door, he was surprised to see that it was Callie. She was currently wearing her casual outfit, and she faced Sonic with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hi Sonic!" She greeted.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I came over because I was wondering if he can hang out together." Callie replied.

"Well, sure. My parents aren't home since they have some errands to do, and they won't be back until tomorrow. So come on in!" Sonic offered.

"Okay!" Callie chirped. Sonic turns back and walks away just a little bit to give Callie some room to walk. When Sonic still had his back turned, Callie had a smirk on her face. She did remember the last time she and Sonic hung out back at her apartment.

She turns back and closes the door, then walks further in to Sonic's apartment. Which was such a nice sight to see.

"Nice home, Sonic!" Callie complimented.

"Oh, heh heh... thank you." Sonic said bashfully while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what would you like to do?" Callie asked, while smiling. Sonic thought about that for a moment, and then he had an idea.

"Wanna play Super Smash Bros Ultimate with me?" Sonic requested.

"What's that?" Callie questioned.

"Well, it's a fighting game, and it's very fun." Sonic answered.

"Oh, okay! Sure, I haven't heard of it before, so why not!" Callie giggled. Sonic walked on ahead to his room, and Callie followed right behind him.

Sonic opens the door to his room, and Callie looks around, amazed by it. She could tell that Sonic was a big fan of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook, which really excited her with his taste in music.

It was just like Redd told her one time. Sonic really _is _a good friend.

"You have a very cool room, Sonic! It's very neat!" Callie compliments him once again.

"Thanks, Callie." Sonic said. He opened one of his drawers, and pulled out his Joy-Con grip. He slipped the Joy-Cons in to make the controller more traditional, and then he gives the controller to her.

"Here you go." Sonic offered. Callie takes the controller, which felt a nice feel for her hands.

"Thanks! Now, let's go!" Callie yelled, feeling that excited competitive mood.

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouted back, already feeling pumped up.

* * *

***later on***

It has been a nice round of matches for these two squids. For the first round, Sonic chose Toon Link as his character, and Callie chose Peach. The first stage chosen was Battlefield, for an easy start.

Callie won the first round, much to Sonic's surprise, since she just started the game. He guess Callie really has a feel for exciting moments like this. Well, maybe either that, or Peach is top tier, gaining lotsa buffs.

The second round was another change. Sonic chose Sonic The Hedgehog as his character, and then Callie chose Lucina. The stage was Castle Siege. And Callie won THAT match as well. She's really going all out on this!

And the last match, Sonic chose Kirby, and Callie chose Inkling girl. And the stage was Final Destination. This time, Sonic won that round, since he is very experienced with Kirby out of most other characters he plays.

And the rounds are over, with Callie winning overall, 2-1.

"Good game, Callie." Sonic said as he looks at her while turning off his console.

"Thank you, Sonic. But I won, and you lost. So, now I'm gonna give you your reward." Callie giggled. Sonic sat down on his bed, and was confused on what Callie meant by that.

"R-Reward?" He questioned. Callie just smiles and grabs Sonic's hand. She puts his hand near the portion of her neck, above her breasts. Sonic blushed when he felt that.

His blush got darker when Callie pushes her chest against his own, with the two flopping down on the bed, very close to each other.

"Let's have some fun." Callie said, a slightly flirtatious tone noticeable as she talked. She presses her lips against Sonic's surprising him very much. He didn't think he was gonna be going through this again.

Callie grabs Sonic's headphones around his neck, and puts them on the ground. Then Callie takes her beanie off, and puts it on the other side of the bed, along with her shoes shortly afterwards.

"I want to see your body again, Sonic. Go ahead; strip." She demanded. Sonic obeys Callie's command, and then he takes off his shoes first. Once they were off, he takes off his shirt to show his chest, and then unbuckles his pants and takes them off.

Sonic left his underwear on as he didn't feel the mood really coming on yet.

"You're not gonna fully strip yet, huh? You just want some foreplay." Callie teased.

"N-No, i-it's not like that." Sonic stuttered while blushing very badly. And now, Callie takes off her sweater, and then her shirt. And it didn't take long for her to take off her pants afterwards.

Like the last time, Callie is just in a bra and panties. She grabs Sonic's hand, and makes it rub her own chest again. Both of them slightly moaned as this feeling came back for the two of them.

Then Callie stops, and she rubs Sonic's visible chest. Sonic sighed, giggled and moaned on how gentle, yet fast Callie's hand was moving.

Now, for Callie's next step, she reaches behind the back of her bra, and takes it off, her breasts jiggling around a bit as the bra was removed. Sonic stared at Callie's breasts in surprise, and his face a deep red.

"Did you miss my boobs, Sonic?" Callie teased as she cups them in her hands, moving them around. When she was done messing around with him with that statement, she grabs both of Sonic's hands, and then flips herself over, now being pinned by him.

"You can touch whatever you want." Callie offered. Sonic gently grabs Callie's breasts, and moves them around. They felt so soft, feeling an exclusive part in the female body. Callie moaned, happy to feel how this was affecting her.

"S-Sonic... m-more..." She begged as her own face turned a slight red. Sonic did feel a little nervous, but he felt determined to try some more. Especially since he would've never expected this.

Sonic kneels down to Callie's left breast, and he inserts his tongue around her nipple. His tongue circled around Callie's perky nipple, and didn't really get stopped. Callie just moaned loudly and put one of her hands on his head, begging him to continue.

After some more licking, Sonic pulled away and just stared at Callie's body. It was too much for him to take in. Callie noticed some weird thing growing from inside of Sonic's underwear. She giggled and smirked, her own plan coming true.

"Couldn't hold back anymore, couldn't you?" She teased some more. Sonic's face just stayed a bright red, completely embarrassed by all of Callie's statements right now.

Speaking of holding it back, it seems like Callie felt the same, since she felt some liquid from her panties. It's true, it _was _too much for _her _to handle. It has been a little while since they have done this.

"I won't be needing these." Callie said to herself, and then takes off her panties. Sonic felt like yelping as he saw Callie's folds, remembering the last time. Callie stared back at Sonic, her teasing smirk back.

"I want you to actually strip, Sonic. So we can continue this." Callie suggested. Sonic nodded by what Callie meant by that. So he slightly got up and took off his underwear, the bulge growing bigger as from what Callie predicted.

Callie pins Sonic down again, and kissed him on the lips. Sonic wrapped his hands around, the two moving their hands everywhere to explore every inch of their bodies, feeling at peace by how soft they felt.

Callie puts her hand on the top of her breasts, and then pushed them down a little bit, trying to get some more foreplay over with. Both her and Sonic moaned, while moving their legs around a bit.

But they kinda wanted to keep this going on.

They did have to pull away though. Callie felt the edges of Sonic's huge area, which grew a tiny bit longer as Callie kept fiddling with it.

"Mmmph? C-Callie?" Sonic mumbled.

"It feels so nice, Sonic. You really WERE eager to see my full body again." Callie replied. As much as Sonic didn't want to admit it, it was technically true. Since he never fully experienced moments like this often.

Sonic stared at Callie's folds again. And what actually surprised Callie was when Sonic pinned her down, as she didn't really expect this.

"Sonic?" She questioned. He rubs his hand near Callie's area, making sure to be gentle with it. Callie's eyes widened, she constantly gasped and moaned, but she also giggled a little.

"D-Do you... w-wanna... p-put it in?" She asked.

"Huh? But I thought you were afraid of that happening." Sonic said in a worried tone.

"No, no no, not this time!" Callie shouted frantically, "I-I took a pill for this! Marie and Gramps didn't know about it, and it's just, I wanted to do this with you again! I'm prepared this time!"

Sonic hugs Callie, and feels her body. Callie just stares at Sonic's noodle-shaped part in between his legs. She was really desperate for this.

"Go ahead, Sonic. I won't bite." Callie said with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay." Was all Sonic said in response. She he grabs the jiggly area underneath the noodle shaped part, and soon he inserts the bulge right into Callie's folds. They didn't cooperate at first, but soon they slightly opened up, just a small bit.

Callie moaned very loudly upon feeling Sonic thrust into her.

"A-AH! Yes, Sonic! H-Hard!" She pleaded very loudly. Sonic didn't stop. Eventually, the two felt something coming from inside of them.

"S-Sonic, I-I'm gonna c*m... k-keep going, please! I want to feel it!" She yelled. And the two just kept humping for just a little longer. Eventually the two felt their juices squirting out all over the place.

Sonic quickly pulled away, and Callie just sighed in happiness as she felt some warmness on her belly. Then she rushes up, grabs Sonic by his face, and gives him an erotic kiss on the lips for just one last show before stopping.

After the long kiss, they felt very exhausted. So they lay down on the bed, their hands still touching and keeping in contact.

"That was great!" Callie cheered while giggling.

"Yeah... it was..." Sonic mumbled while looking away a bit.

"Oh, Sonic. I remember something to ask you the last time we hung out, back at my apartment." She said. She tightened her grip on Sonic's hand, which was really leaving him surprised.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Callie asked.

"Well... sure. I just... gotta try and be the best boyfriend. Just... trying..." Sonic replied, kinda nervous though, and rubbing the back of his head again.

"Ohhh, Sonic." Callie said in a singsong voice. Sonic raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head. Then Callie gently tackles him and pins him down to the bed again. And once again, she kisses Sonic on the lips.

Sonic didn't pull away. He just kept the kiss where it was going right now. After all, it seemed that time to finally find someone, like Redd did with Marie.

But, unknowingly to the two... there was a light-colored core that was staring at the two.

"Hmm... so it seems this squid is aware of my existence." He mumbled. And then he uses some invisible beam to scan Sonic. The beam was made... entirely of light. And Sonic didn't notice the beam, or the core.

"I'll remember you, squid. I'll remember you... real **WELL." **The core said, glowing brighter at the last word when talking in a deep voice. And then he floats upwards so he doesn't get noticed by the kissing couple.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now, fellas! I'm working on Inkopolis Chaos right now, so I'll see what I can get done at the moment! ;)**

**That's my offer for today, dudes. See you all next time, and Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
